


The Decepticon Daniel

by Leximuth



Series: Short Stories [11]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leximuth/pseuds/Leximuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-serving, devious, and yet surprisingly loyal to the cause: Dylan turned out quite the Decepticon in the end. Not such a surprise, considering he was raised with his father's ever-present "business partners." That was hardly an accident. Soundwave plays a long, long game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decepticon Daniel

“Good night, kiddo.” His dad pulls up the covers, nestling him into a cocoon of blankets. It’s cold, frost riming the old windowpanes, so he doesn’t mind. He’s still warming up from making too many snowballs without his mittens, despite the hot cocoa he’s had since.

“Good night, Daddy,” he mumbles, the soft sheets and pillows already tugging him into sleep. “Good night, birdie.”

The two red lights atop his dresser blink once. It shifts with a reassuring rustle.

“Good night, little Dylan,” it coos. “Sleep well.”

His dad pats the covers one last time. When the door closes behind him, the only light left in the room is red. It watches Dylan unblinkingly. He rolls over to face it, staring back for as long as he can.

“Birdie?”

“Yes, Dylan.”

“Are you going to sleep?”

“No, Dylan.”

“...Will you watch for monsters?”

It clicks its beak together, hiss-laughing delightedly. “Yes, Dylan.”

“Okay. Good night, birdie.”

“Sweet dreams, Dylan.”


End file.
